


Hope Will Never Be Silent

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Finding Your Place: A Silmarillion Modern AU [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I DO WHAT I WANT, But at least I can hang out with cool LGBTQ ppl there, Coming Out, Elrond and Glorfindel are bffs, Elrond is too good for this world, Fluff, Gay Glorfindel, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hanging Out, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, In your BFF's house, Maglor Maedhros Elros and Fingon are mentioned only, Pan Elrond, Pansexual Character, Some Humor, Who you may have a crush on, just so you know, sorta shippy if you squint, this is the least angsty thing in the whole 'verse, written for Harvey Milk Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Glorfindel has something very important to tell his best friend.Elrond is too good for this world.Written in honor of Harvey Milk Day.





	Hope Will Never Be Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Since May 22 is Harvey Milk Day, I have decided to post a coming out scene, the first one I've ever written. Yay! (If you don't know who Harvey Milk was, he was the first openly gay official elected in California and a very inspiring person [at least to me]. He died before I was born, but I still find him an inspiring figure.) 
> 
> I am sooo nervous about this one, as it's a rare ship (although it's only shippy if you squint really hard), and I had a hard time writing this one. I still wanted to post it today, in honor of Harvey Milk day, so hopefully it's alright. (It's also really short, which worries me some. Let me know if it's okay.)
> 
> The title is a Harvey Milk quote. "Hope will never be silent."
> 
> All feedback is welcomed!

It was a quiet afternoon in May of their senior year of high school, and Glorfindel was over at his friend’s house, sitting on the bed next to Elrond.

Maglor was on tour, performing in Paris (no joke), and Maedhros was at work. He was working on a tough case right now, and was rarely home. Fingon was off at the library and Elros was still away at boarding school, so the duo had the (admittedly small) house to themselves.

They had spent some time putting together snacks and sneaking into Maglor’s music room (always a fun pastime, trying to see what music he was working on next), but now they were settled in Elrond’s room, talking of everything and nothing, eating snacks and reading books.

Glorfindel twisted his hands together nervously, trying to summon his courage. “Can-can I tell you something?” Elrond smiled softly. “You can always tell me anything.” His face was open and sincere, and Glorfindel felt a little better, because this was _Elrond,_ this was one of his best friends in all the wide world. Elrond would understand.

“I’m gay.” Glorfindel blurted. The silence that followed was deafening, and Glorfindel squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the revulsion on his best friend’s face. That was the trouble with caring about someone so deeply; you wanted them to like you badly enough that you were afraid to show your true self.

“Oh.” Elrond said faintly. Glorfindel slowly opened his eyes. Elrond’s face was not disgusted, but thoughtful.

The quiet boy slowly met Glorfindel’s eyes, still with that thoughtful look on his face. “I’m pansexual.”

For a moment neither moved, eyes locked on each other’s face. “Wow.” Glorfindel finally said. Elrond’s serious demeanor cracked into a smile.

“I guess we’re the queer kids.” They both laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

Glorfindel quickly sobered, trying not to twist his hands. “Is-is it okay for me to be what I am?”

“Yes.” Elrond replied, not a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “This ought to be obvious, but I don’t care if you’re gay, or straight, or attracted to purple iguanas. You’re my friend.”

Glorfindel was rendered temporarily speechless, and when he did speak, all he could think of to say was “Good, because there’s a rather cute purple iguana down the street.”

Elrond laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed. When he straightened back up, the unconditional acceptance on his face took Glorfindel’s breath away. Here, for the first time, he could be who he was. And that was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Over his life, many people would put him down or call him unnatural for whom he loved, but as long as his friends stood by his side, Glorfindel could take it all.

After all, hope is never silent, and never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my version of Glorfindel is gay. Yes, my version of Elrond is pansexual. Deal with it.


End file.
